Vivre à son temps
by panteraa
Summary: Dur de croire que le temps ne s'écoule que dans un sens. En tout cas, je croyais que rien ne pouvait permettre de revenir dans le passé, je me trompais. Le plus dur c'est de ce dire que mon retour à mon époque risque d'être laborieux...
1. Chapitre 1

**Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, comme promis (finalement, la flemme n'a pas eu raison de moi). Donc, comme je le disais, une nouvelle histoire sur le fandom du roi Arthur, celle ci étant ma deuxième. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à suivre cette fic et... (et que je sais pas quoi dire de plus)...  
>Enfin voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !<strong>

**Crédits : Bien évidemment, les personnages du Roi Arthur ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que l'intrigue de ce film, ils sont la possession de Antoine Fucqua.**

* * *

><p>Il est difficile de croire, même à notre époque, que le voyage dans le temps existe. A vrai dire, si je ne l'avais pas moi même vécue, j'aurais évidemment été de ceux qui demande des faits, des faits et des faits. Quand je dis à mon époque, je parles du XXI ème, plus exactement, en 2022, mais bref, on s'en fiche car ça ne change rien à l'histoire mis à part que dix en plus tôt, les voyages temporel n'étaient que fictif. C'est d'ailleurs mon ami, Lynseth Colins, scientifique plus ou moins renommé qui en était le merveilleux inventeur. Allez savoir sa nationalité et ses origines, moi je les avaient déjà oublié plusieurs fois et même si il me les répétait à chaque nouvelle visite, pas moyen que je m'en souvienne. Lynseth, un nom étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous cache pas non plus que ce nom me reste en travers de la gorge à chaque fois que je me vois obligée de le prononcer. En réalité, mon meilleur ami ne ce nomme pas comme ça, c'est juste son côté fantasque qui ressort. Son vrai nom, je ne le prononce pratiquement plus depuis qu'il m'a supplié de l'appeler Lynseth. D'où vient ce nom me demandez vous ? Un jeu vidéo... pitoyable en effet. Mais son côté génie rattrapait un peu son côté bizarre, une chance pour moi qui ne le voyait que rarement. Après tout, le nombre de fois où nous nous étions vu ces dernières années n'étaient pas exceptionnellement nombreuses, peut-être cinq ou six fois pas plus. Les raisons qui nous ont empêché de nous voir ? Facile, moi !<p>

Pourquoi ? Disons que les autorités ont quelques souci avec moi et que, où que j'aille sur notre fichu territoire qu'était la France, et bien je me faisais repérer, alors à force, y en a ras-le-bol. Fini les visites à l'improviste chez les potes si c'était pour se faire courser après à peine quelques heures de franche rigolade. Remarque, mes amis, eux non plus ils étaient pas trop nombreux, ils se bousculaient pas au portillon pour m'accueillir à bras ouvert, ça je peux vous le dire... Mis à part Lynseth, je voyais pas grand monde. C'est même lui qui m'avait invité à le rejoindre pour me montrer sa nouvelle invention. Après avoir fait des études de mécanique et de physique, mon ami avait réussi à se faire un nom par son génie et ses essais physico-machin je sais plus quoi, mais bon, ce mec, qui accessoirement était mon meilleurs ami, était une bête des sciences, ce en quoi moi j'étais une grosse nase de première catégorie, mes seules passions se limitaient aux langues, histoires mythologique et aux légendes, cela exclu et bien... Bref, je vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet des études et diplômes au risque de me prendre le chou et vous avec...

Cela étant, j'ai accepté l'invitation de mon ami, usant de tous les stratagèmes pour me rendre au rendez-vous. Non pas que mon visage soit extrêmement connu mais la police ne manquerait pas de me repérer facilement. Je suis rapidement arrivé en vu de sa maison et à ce moment là, je me demandais Dieu sais ce qu'il avait encore inventé pour avoir pris le risque de m'inviter... Et je ne me doutais vraiment pas de ce qui allait se passer. Comme la personne la plus innocente de l'univers, je m'avançais à découvert vers la maison-laboratoire de Lynseth et, frappant à la porte un certain nombre de coup tel un code secret, il m'ouvrit. Je crois bien que seul lui était capable de changer en un instant ses expressions faciale car lorsqu'il me vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, son air de zombie décomposé ce transforma en un visage rayonnant de bonheur. Il me souffla un « entre, je t'en pris » et referma aussitôt le verrou. Et comme je m'y attendais, il me sauta au cou en un hurlement de joie.

-Tu es venu ! J'ai tant à te montrer !

-Calme toi enfin, je vais pas partir dans la minute ! Répondis-je exaspéré de son attitude.

Lynseth avait beau être un génie et tout ce que va avec, il n'en restait pas moins un geek de vingt trois ans... Quand je vous disais que ce type était une bête. Il abordait un air cool et détaché mais son charme s'arrêtait là. Des cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les yeux et son teint était à la limite du macabre même si son sourire illuminait ses traits. En peu de mot, pas mon genre, même si je l'ai déjà dit, ce mec était mon meilleur ami et il le ressentait réciproquement, enfin, c'était à espérer...

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison parce que la dernière fois, si je me rappelle bien, tu as juste appelé pour, attend voir... Rien !

-Non non, je te jures, cette fois j'ai créé un objet qui révolutionnera le monde ! Tenta mon ami pour me convaincre.

-Tient donc... dans ce cas, j'attends de voir la merveille.

Son sourire que je pensais être déjà au maximum s'intensifia et s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sortit un instant dans les pièces à côté pour chercher sa fameuse... machine ?  
>J'observais un instant l'appartement dans lequel il vivait. Comment définir cet endroit sans en venir au grossier ? Autant dire un véritable bordel, un foutoir ambulant à chaque angle de cette foutue baraque... Comment pouvais-je être ami avec lui ? Je me le demandais encore, mais au final, je l'appréciais plus que je ne voulais le laisser entendre. Il revint rapidement, un objet étrange de couleur noir dans les mains. Il s'approcha, s'assit à mes côtés et me tendit ce qu'il tenait. À première vu, cela ressemblait à si méprendre à un GPS ancien, genre ceux sortit il y au moins dix ans. Mais à en croire le sourire de Lynseth, ce n'en était pas un. Qu'était-ce donc alors ? Il compris ma question surement en voyant l'air perdu qu'abordait mon visage. Il garda un instant le suspense puis m'annonça:<p>

-Ceci est une machine à voyager dans le temps.

Il du croire que mon cerveau avait été déconnecté pendant un instant, ce qui dû être vraiment le cas. Mais d'un côté, vous annoncer de but en blanc que ce...truc, riquiqui et banal était une machine à voyager dans le temps avait de quoi abasourdir la plus crédule des personnes de ce monde. En tout cas moi je n'y croyais pas vraiment... Quelle erreur !

-Pour être exacte, c'est plus une sorte de clé... Déclara t-il à nouveau, comme si j'avais déjà digéré les premières informations.

-Une clé ? Répétais-je sceptique.

-Oui. En fait, cet appareil permet d'ouvrir une porte spatiale d'un point à un autre de l'espace temps.

Hop là ! Va s'y doucement pensais-je entre deux pauses de sa part. Comment peut-il m'expliquer une chose que je ne comprend pas sur un sujet pourtant simple et commencer autre chose sur un sujet où le premier mot aurait dû me faire fuir en courant ? Mystère, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que je fais encore là ? De cette façon, je ne m'aperçus pas immédiatement que Lynseth avait reprit son discours.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas là, n'est ce pas ? Grogna t-il pour la forme.

Non, effectivement je n'écoutais pas, de toute façon si s'était pour me perdre une nouvelle fois dans ses explications, je préférais encore ne pas écouter. Mais par respect, je m'excusais.

-Oui, excuses moi, j'étais intrigué, en réalité je comprends pas tout...

-Je m'en doute, tu as jamais vraiment été une lumière dans ces matières.

Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre de la part d'un ami, je me demande encore pourquoi je suis aussi sympa moi ? Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

-Je disais donc pour faire simple que cet objet peut ouvrir une porte ici et une porte dans une autre époque et relier les deux. Tu comprends ?

-Oui oui sa va je suis pas aussi bête, pas la peine de prendre ce ton la ! M'offusquais-je. Et sinon, tu compte t'en servir pour quoi? Demandais-je avec une idée germant en mon esprit.

Si cette machine comme il disait, permettait de remonter dans le temps, alors je pouvais peut-être revenir dans mon passé et effacer mes fautes. Ce serait une bonne idée tient ! Faudra que je lui en parle. Sa réponse cependant me surpris énormément.

-Et bien, je sais que comme tu es passionné des légendes, je me suis dit que faire un petit tour à ces époques pourrait être marrant.

-Hum... Je n'étais pour l'instant pas très chaude pour cette idée mais... pourquoi pas. Là bas au moins je ne serais pas recherché, et puis, on pouvait remédier à mon problème plus tard. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Répondis-je enfin.

-Parfait! Sourit-il avant de reprendre son appareil et l'allumer je ne sais comment... À quelle époque ce trouve le roi Arthur? Questionna t-il.

-Le roi Arthur ? Tu n'as pas choisi la destination la plus simple, c'est dur à définir. Soupirais-je un peu déçu.

-Il me faut une date précise si on veut pouvoir espérer trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Hum... Bon alors selon certaines recherches et analyses sorties il y a quelques années déjà, je dirais à peu près aux alentours de 465... Si bien sur on parle du Arthur historique.

Lynseth ne paru pas comprendre les subtilité de mon raisonnement, visiblement pour lui il n'existait qu'un seul Arthur, ce qui en vérité n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il existait aussi le Arthur mythologique du moyen age qui était, disons... plus magique si l'on comparait à la réalité. Mais pourquoi parler de réalité quand votre ami vous annonçait pouvoir voyager dans le temps ? Donc en suivant ma logique, je préférais voir d'abord celui... qui aurait existé en premier... À savoir le Arthur historique. Bien évidemment, j'en connaissait moins sur les chevaliers qui l'entouraient à cette époque, voir même rien du tout. Mais bon, une fois lancé, Lynseth ne s'arrêtait pas facilement.

-Il me faut aussi un lieu ! S'exclama t-il comme si la pensée venait juste de lui revenir.

-Angleterre.

-Et plus précisément ?

-Heu... Je sais plus ! Grognais-je exaspérée, c'est vrai quoi, j'avais pas ouvert de livre sur le roi Arthur depuis un bon moment... Bon, il connait le mur d' Hadrien ton GPS ? Répondis-je enfin, j'espérais vraiment qu'il allait arrêter avec ses questions... Surtout si je galérais à y répondre.  
>Je le regardais trifouiller les boutons et entrer des coordonnées représentées par des pictogrammes qui m'étaient totalement inconnus. Le sourire aux lèvres, il posa l'appareil sur la table et annonça:<p>

-Sa va commencer, regarde bien ! Je sentais l'excitation monter dans sa voix.

Et comme il me l'avait dit, il se passa bien quelque chose. L'objet émit une lumière pâlotte avant de laisser exploser un éclat à vous crever les yeux, les miens avaient eut la bonne idée de se fermer un peu avant. Lorsque je les rouvraient, l'appareil avaient ouvert un sorte de trou au dessus de la table, comme si il s'agissait d'une porte mais à l'horizontal. Je me penchais pour regarder comme dans un puits. Je ne vis rien d'abord, puis le vent souffla de l'intérieur et peu à peu, une image apparue. Lynseth s'approcha à mes côté et regardait d'un air tout aussi étonné.

-Ça a marché... murmura t-il à lui même.

Mais je n'écoutais que d'une seule oreille, complètement absorbé par ce que je voyais dans ce trou. Des arbres, un ciel grisonnant, des champs à perte de vu, un grand mur fortifié... Tout cela me paraissais tellement étrange, il y avait là bas une telle paix qui n'existait plus chez nous. Ou peut-être que ce lieu qui semblait si tranquille me rendais mélancolique par rapport à ma vie qui n'était destiné qu'à la fuite. Si seulement j'en parlais à Lynseth, peut être accepterait-il de me renvoyer dans mon propre passé pour changer mes erreurs d'antan... J'en rêvais tellement ! Revenir au jour qui m'avait coûté ma vie entière jusqu'à maintenant.  
>Me plonger dans mes pensées semblait me bloquer réellement dans mon monde car je n'entendis pas immédiatement Lynseth me crier quelque chose. Je devais vraiment être autre part pour ne pas m'apercevoir que ses traits avaient pris un semblant de nervosité. Ce qui me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique fut de sentir mon ami me pousser violemment dans la porte temporel où je tombais sans résistance tel un pantin désarticulé. Un cri de sa part me parvint jusqu'aux oreille avant de voir son image s'effacer.<p>

-Attends que je viennes te chercher !

Je ne parvins à m'accrocher nul part dans cet obscur lieu où je chutais à une vitesse folle. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir d'où jamais je ne ressortirais. Pourtant, il se mit à faire plus clair autour de moi. Me retournant pour regarder derrière moi, je vis le sol se rapprocher et je le percutais violemment. Je dû m'évanouir suite au choc...

Dieu soit loué pour m'avoir fait naitre avec des airbags à la place des fesses car c'est ce qui m'avait sauvé de la chute. Ou alors l'herbe et le sol étaient plus mou que je le croyais. Attend voir, de l'herbe dans la maison de Lynseth ? Mince, je devais m'être cogné la tête car tout me semblait flou... Où est-ce que j'étais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouvais dans un champs qui semblait loin de tout signe de civilisation ? Le ciel au dessus de moi ne me permis pas d'y réfléchir, gris et lourd de pluie les nuages commencèrent à déverser leur fardeau. Jusque là pas de problème, par contre, le fait que cela tombe sur moi en était un. Bon, pas d'orage prévu ? Visiblement non... À cette réflexion, je me dirigeais au pas de course vers la lisière de la forêt, là au moins, les risques de finir trempé jusqu'aux os étaient moindre. Quoique...

Je trouvais un arbre à grandes branches et aux feuilles nombreuses sous lesquels me protéger en attendant que l'averse cesse, ce qui ne semblait pas être prêt d'arriver. Je soupirais de frustration suite à mon choc et à mon impossibilité de me souvenir du pourquoi j'étais là. Tout à coup, je fus arrêté dans ma réflexion par des bruits étranges qui ressemblaient à des voix. Elles se rapprochaient. Je sursautais violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sortis de ma cachette, histoire de m'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui venait de me toucher. Bonne nouvelle, c'était un être humain. Mauvaise nouvelle, on aurait dit un clochard. Suite de la mauvaise nouvelle, ils y en avaient au moins cinq autres autour de moi... Celui qui m'avait touché s'approcha, le regard menaçant, il m'observait comme si je n'étais qu'un bête de foire. Bon, de mon côté je n'étais pas mieux, mais vu sa dégaine, je me devais d'en faire une priorité. En fait, clochard pour les désigner était un mot très doux par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Je n'étais pas sur que les SDF se peignaient la peau en bleu, portait des vêtements genre vieux morceau de tissus crado trouvés dans une poubelle et cousu à la va vite pour en faire un... pantalon ? Ou au moins quelque chose qui lui permettait de ne pas être condamné pour atteinte à la pudeur... et je parles même pas des cheveux...

Ma première pensée aurait dû être « Mais qui sont ces personnes ? », mais ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Non, moi la première chose qui me traversa le cerveau s'était « Pourquoi suis-je maudite à ce point pour tomber sur ce genre de personne ? ». Bien entendu, aucune réponse ne me vint et la tête que je tirais dû les intriguer car ils finirent par me regarder comme si j'étais une créature extraterrestre, si ce n'était pire... C'est en fouillant mes poches que j'eus l'idée de faire diversion en usant de la technique la plus stupide qui soit, à savoir désigner un point quelconque dans l'espace histoire de faire croire n'importe quoi.

-Oh regardez ! Un _crasboizocks_ à trois pattes ! Non mais je rigoles pas !

Peut-être que Dieu existe... Ou bien ces gens étaient vraiment idiots, car ils gobèrent mes paroles avec une crédulité à faire frémir et suivirent mon geste. Et alors que leurs yeux regardaient autre part, je me barrais à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de leur échapper. Bien entendu, s'était sans compter sur l'aide de la pluie qui possédait un avantage et DES inconvénients. D'un côté, elle était pratique dans un cas comme le mien où dans une forêt, la visibilité de mes poursuivants était réduite, mais en contrepartie, la mienne également. Ensuite, le sol de forêt, c'est une chose, la boue, s'en est une autre. Et marcher sur ce genre de terrain avec des talons (certe petits) qui s'enfonçaient à chaque pas, c'était aussi efficace que de laisser des pancartes avec « par ici » marqué dessus. Pas difficile d'imaginer le tableau... Et visiblement, Dieu avait épuisé son quota de bonne action envers moi car la pluie s'arrêta peu après que je sois sortie des bois. Autant les attendre pour qu'il viennent me cueillir parce que à ce train la, ils allaient vite me rattraper.

Je courrais à en perdre haleine sans me retourner lorsque un peu plus loin, en descente d'une colline, j'aperçus plusieurs caravanes qui semblaient avancer sur la route sous bonne garde, au moins dix à quinze cavaliers surveillaient. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étrange et pour l'instant, quoique je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de ma raison ici. Je me retournais vers l'arrière pour vérifier si j'avais semé mes poursuivants, mais les sons que j'entendais ne m'annonçaient rien qui vaille. Je vis alors sortir, non pas mes cinq SDF, mais toute une armée. Mais que se passait-il donc ici ? Sans réfléchir, j'ai dévalé la pente vers une des petites caravanes, mais ce fut avant que je ne m'aperçoive que le groupe aussi était en danger. Et là, tout ce passa très vite, personne, que ce soit les soldats ou bien les hommes en bleu, ne fit attention à moi.

Ce fut bruyant, violent, sanglant, tous s'entretuaient, et ce fut bien pire lorsque de nouveau cavaliers arrivèrent. Sept chevaliers armés jusqu'aux dents, faisant des dégâts monstrueux et transformant le champ de bataille en boucherie. Pour ma part, j'avais opté pour la cachette sous le chariot. J'aurais peut être dû me mettre à prier pour que quiconque vienne me sauver de cet endroit de fou, mais je préférais rester attentive, au cas où quelqu'un me verrait. Je crois bien que aucune attente ne fut aussi longue que celle ci, surtout lorsque votre vie ne tenait à pas grand chose mise à part à un fil qui pouvait briser si l'on succombait à un simple éternuement, dans le genre je me sabordes toute seule. Mais finalement, le combat pris fin. Et c'est là que ma cachette, aussi efficace qu'elle le pouvait, ne me servit plus à rien. Quelqu'un me remarqua...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Alors ce premier chapitre ? Je sais que le fait qu'une personne d'une autre époque c'est du vu et du revu mais bon... j'espère que mon histoire innove un peu ^^.<br>En ce qui concerne le crasboïzocks à trois pattes, ce n'est pas de mon invention, ce qui connaisse les vidéos du point culture et de Links-the-sun comprendront. je tenais à le préciser car cela ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>

**J'attend vos avis et au prochain chapitre !**

**(Edit: Mebd, j'avais pas vu que c'étais pas trop lisible, j'espère que c'est mieux ^^)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bon, je pensais poster pas avant dimanche mais finalement, étant donné que le chapitre est fini depuis longtemps, autant en faire profiter. Par contre, je pense que mon prochain poste, là encore sera dans environ deux semaines, histoire de me laisser du temps ^^. Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ajouté à leur alert ou fav et tous ceux qui ont lu, cela va de soit :).**

**Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Rien ne parvenait à me revenir, pas que ce me soit très utile en l'instant mais cela restait très frustrant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je me retrouvais en face de mecs sorties tout droit des films médiévaux. Mais récapitulons un instant ce qui venait de se passer. Premièrement, une fois la bataille fini, j'avais eut pour projet de rester cacher et ne me montrer à aucun moment, ce qui réussi jusqu'à ce que l'un des chevaliers ait la magnifique idée de regarder sous les chariots histoire de repérer des survivants. Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne me prenait pas pour l'un des bleus, mais je n'eus d'autre choix que de sortir de mon trou. Je me relevais en chancelant un peu, une douleur cuisante me tiraillait à la cheville, j'avais dû me la fouler tout à l'heure lorsque j'avais descendu la colline à toute vitesse, je supposais que l'adrénaline avait estompé la douleur dans l'instant mais maintenant que la pression était retombée, j'en bavais. Un homme s'approcha de moi, surement le chef, il devait avoir compris mon étrangeté en voyant les vêtements que j'abordais. Évidemment, le jean et le tee-shirt rayé noir et gris n'était pas la dernière mode dans cet endroit.<p>

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna t-il me faisant sursauter. Bah quoi, depuis mon réveille ici, j'avais entendu personne me parler.

-Heu... Je m'appelle... Tess... Prononcer mon nom me fis un drôle d'effet. Je ne me souvenais pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où je m'étais présenté à quelqu'un.

-D'où venez vous ? Et que faisiez vous sous ce chariot ? Continua mon interlocuteur, visiblement, je n'attirais pas la sympathie, comme quoi même ici...

J'hésitais grandement à révéler d'où je venais car en soi, lui non plus ne m'inspirais pas confiance. Finalement, je préférais la jouer plus subtile.

-Et moi, puis je savoir d'abord à qui ai-je affaire avant de vous dire quoique ce soit ? L'homme paru surpris par mes mots mais répondit néanmoins.

-Bien entendu, pardonnez moi de cette erreur, je suis Arthur. Arthur Castus, commandant des chevaliers du mur d' Hadrien.

Son nom fit un déclic dans ma tête et en un instant, je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais là. Je me souvenais de la machine à voyager dans le temps, de l'ouverture de la porte, de ma profonde mélancolie en voyant les paysages. Et surtout, je me souvenais de Lynseth me poussant dans le portail temporel menant tout droit au V-ème siècle après J-C. J'étais aux environs de 465 à proximité du mur d' Hadrien, en compagnie du roi Arthur et ses chevaliers. Enfin, roi, c'était à voir... Il ne semblait pas vraiment l'être, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Il avait dit être commandant ?... Finalement, même avec mes souvenirs, j'étais toujours autant perdue. Arthur ne manqua pas de me rappeler ses précédentes questions. J'allais lui répondre lorsque l'un de ses hommes me coupa la parole.

-Une voleuse. Dit-il en s'adressant à son chef et me désignant du menton. Ces yeux noirs étaient caché par des mèches sombre lui tombant sur le visage.

La nervosité s'empara de moi. Je n'aimais pas être accusé de cette façon mais il avait raison, le vol était ma spécialité et il m'arrivais parfois d'agir sans m'en rendre compte. Arthur fronça les sourcils puis revint à moi.

-Fouillez ses poches ! Ordonna t-il à deux autres de ses chevaliers.

Ceux ci ne tardèrent pas à trouver, à ma grande stupéfaction, divers objets qui m'étaient totalement inconnus. Non mais sans rire, qu'est ce que je faisais avec trois dagues, une bourse remplie d'or, une bague et une clé sur moi, et surtout, quand les avais-je eu sur moi ? Je pouvais quand même pas avoir volé ça à l'instant... Si ?

-Mais, c'est mon argent et cette clé est à moi ! S'écria un grand homme à la carrure de catcheur professionnel mais en pire, genre avec les cicatrices lui barrant le visage.

-Et ça c'est la bague d'Arthur, continua l'homme qui m'avait dénoncé, l'un de mes couteaux, les autres sont à toi Gauvain.

Les deux dernier nommés vérifièrent les dires de leur compagnon et comprirent immédiatement, moi aussi. Mon sale tic m'était revenu et en plus s'était aggravé. Bon, la condamnation pour le vol dans mon époque était passible de prison et au vu de ma belle réputation, je ne risquais pas d'y échapper. C'est à cause de ça que je ne peux plus mener une vie normale et dans ce cas, la machine de Lynseth aurait été bien utile, un miracle, une bénédiction. Mais non il avait fallu que ce mec me balance dans le portail sans rien me dire et que je me retrouve près de seize siècles en arrière. Ici, à mon avis, le vol n'était peut être pas condamné que par la prison. Si vous aviez le voleur devant vous, il était certain que ce dernier finissait la gorge tranchée et jeté dans un fossé. Belle perspective de l'avenir. Mon avenir. Tout cela à cause d'un tic incurable (ou bien après beaucoup de séance chez mon psy). Était-ce le moment de prier pour espérer pour ma vie ? En l'occurrence, oui, surtout lorsque vous voyez sept paires d'yeux vous dévisager, dont certain avec l'envie de meurtre s'échappant clairement de leurs pupilles. Arthur me regardait avec dureté et le seul dont j'avais entendu le nom jusqu'à maintenant, Gauvain, ne me fixait pas mieux, sans parler des autres. Visiblement, ils aimaient pas trop les voleurs par ici...

-Elle est douée ? N'est ce pas Tristan ? Fit le catcheur en regardant vers celui qu'il m'avait lâchement grillé, le traitre ! Elle a réussit à te voler une lame sans que tu t'en aperçoive immédiatement.

« Je m'en vanterais pas », pensais-je. Vu le regard peu amène qu'il m'envoyait, il appréciait mal le fait de s'être fait chaparder un objet. Attend voir... Tristan ? Gauvain ? En plus d'Arthur ? Mais on nageait en plein mélange des légendes la ? Ou alors, le nom de ces hommes là a inspiré les mythes sur la légendes Arthurienne. Mais alors, est-ce que les autres aussi avait des noms dans le même genre ? Peut-être un Perceval, ou Yvain, peut-être même Mordred ! Le commandant ne me laissa pas plus de temps de réflexion, une poigne de fer vint encadrer mes mains et les attacher avec une corde.

-Va y doucement Gauvain, ça reste une femme.

Ouais, écoute le bel homme, il a raison !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lancelot, elle sera toujours en bonne état, je ne vais pas l'abimer. Ironisa le chevalier blond, ouh le méchant !

Lancelot... Ce mec là ? Houa, alors là je m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu penser à lui en premier ? Le meilleur ami d'Arthur, son meilleur chevalier et celui qui parallèlement lui vol sa femme. Était-ce le cas à cette époque ? Non je ne crois pas, ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Comment ça ne pas m'abimer ? Je suis pas un objet qu'on prend et qu'on pose quelque part ! Et puis, maintenant que j'étais attaché et ficelé comme un saucisson, ils comptent faire quoi de moi ?

-Nous allons vous emmener au mur d' Hadrien. Nous sommes navré mais même étant une femme, vous avez tenté de nous voler, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à un traitement de faveur de notre part.

Ils comptaient m'enfermer là bas ? Oh bas super, finalement, pourquoi j'ai quitté mon époque si je me fais arrêter ici aussi ? La vie est vraiment super, non ? Bon j'arrête là l'ironie sinon je vais m'en bouffer les doigts...

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est contre mon gré, je ne contrôle pas mes actions. Tentais-je désespérément.

Je devais avoir dit quelque chose d'hilarant car les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire. Même Arthur réprima un sourire. Tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils s'étouffent ! Lynseth tu as intérêt à te ramener rapidement ici pour me tirer de cette affaire, j'ai pas l'intention de moisir à cette époque !

-Ah ah ah c'est bien la première fois que je l'entend celle là ! S'exclama le catcheur. Un voleur qui vol contre son gré, on aura tout vu !

C'était donc ça qui les faisaient rire comme des baleines ? En plus ce n'était pas un mensonge, ou alors un demi... non un quart de mensonge... Bon pas grand chose, j'avoue que certains objets brillant dont la bague avait attiré mon œil collectionneur. Mais sortit de ce contexte... Bon d'accord, j'aime voler des objets, c'est mon passe temps favori et j'en ai même fait mon métier. J'ai ruiné ma vie et ma carrière professionnelle par la même occasion mais c'est ce qui avait amené chez moi pendant tant d'année la joie et le petit plus. Certes ce n'est pas très moral mais c'est ce qui avait fonctionné toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que celle ci devienne un enfers invivable. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement que j'esquissais en dehors de chez moi pouvez me trahir et me mener droit à la case prison. C'est pour ça que j'aurais bien aimé utiliser la machine de Lynseth pour interférer dans mes actions passé, durant les deux années de ma vie où j'ai joué au chat et à la souris avec la police.

Mais en l'instant, mes pensées étaient plutôt focalisées sur le fait que j'étais entourée d'hommes armés et pouvant être dangereux, à qui j'avais malencontreusement volé quelques objets (contre mon gré cela va sans dire).

-Gauvain, aide la à monter sur ton cheval, maintenant qu'elle est attaché elle ne risque plus de nous voler quoique ce soit. Fit le commandant en remontant en selle et se dirigeant vers les hommes du convoi.

Il s'agissait d'une famille aux allures romaine, et visiblement très riche et puissante pour posséder une garde personnel. Je sentis le fameux Gauvain me pousser vers sa monture sans ménagement, bonjour l'accueil, franchement on pouvait dire que j'avais soigné mon entrée. Tient, à qui je n'ai pas volé de truc ? À un grand mec aux cheveux ras avec des cicatrices bien marquées sur le visage et un jeune homme brun aux traits très juvéniles. Me demande bien pourquoi mes mains ne sont pas allées fouiller dans leurs poches ? Car en l'instant, j'aperçois au cou du jeune homme un très joli pendentif... peut-être qu'il vaut quelque chose ?... Stop ! Cela suffit Tess tu as déjà bien assez fait de bêtises comme cela, n'aggrave pas ton cas. Surtout que je risquais de finir dans une cellule bien pourrie et sans nourriture alors évitons le sabordage... J'eus un mal fou à monter sur le cheval qui ne désirait pas rester en place, alors je vous jure que poser un pied dans l'étrier avec le canasson mobile et les mains attachées c'est pas de la tarte. Je devais avoir l'air d'un pingouin coincé, la honte. Bon au moins, une fois sur la croupe, je risquais pas de tomber, si bien sûr mon cavalier ne se mettait pas accélérer d'un coup, ne me laissant pas le temps de resserrer les jambes... Mon dieu que je devais avoir l'air bête la dessus avec les mains liées.

-On dirait bien que notre voleuse fait moins la fier sur un cheval. S'exclama en un braillement l'immense catcheur.

Ne répond surtout pas Tess, il cherche la provocation

-J'aimerai vous y voir ! Grognais je sans même accorder attention à ma pauvre conscience qui tentait tant bien que mal de me sauver la vie...

-Vous cherchez des problèmes mademoiselle. C'est idiot de croire que nous allons être sympathique avec une voleuse. Lacha mon cavalier.

-Vous n'aimez pas vraiment les voleurs par ici ? Pas vrai ? Questionnais-je.

C'est vrai quoi, on est pas pire que les tueurs, violeurs, traitre. On est même les moins mauvais. En tout cas je ne voulais de mal à personne (en tout cas pour l'instant).

-Par ici, les voleurs sont synonymes de Pictes. Ils aiment attaquer les honnêtes gens et parfois ils les tuent. Répondit Gauvain.

-Vous parlez des romains qui sont là ? Demandais-je en désignant temps bien que mal à désigner le convoi en arrière.

-Ont se fichent des romains, ils peuvent bien mourir que je ne lèverais même pas le petit doigts pour les aider. Exhorta le catcheur.

-Alors pourquoi vous les avez sauvé de ces fous ?

-Les Pictes, les hommes qui ont attaqué étaient des Pictes. Et si nous sauvons les romains ce n'est pas par plaisir, juste par obligation. Répondit Gauvain devant moi.

Pardon ? Mince, je pige rien à leurs histoire. Ils aiment pas les romains mais ils les sauvent par devoir... C'est à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. Bref, je changeais de sujet.

-Vous allez faire quoi de moi vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que Arthur a en tête. J'pense pas que tu auras une grosse peine, peut être trois à quatre mois dans une cellule. Fit le mastodonte de muscle.

TROIS à QUATRE MOIS ? Ils se fichent de moi ? Je survivrais jamais, mon dieu, ayez pitié de moi. Et ils appellent ça une peine légère ? Que pouvais-je bien faire, peut-être que si je me mettais à crier comme une folle ils en auraient marre, quoique vu le genre des mecs, ils auraient surtout tendance à me supprimer plutôt que de perdre leur temps.

-Vous êtes sur que vous voulez vraiment pas me libérer ? Ce serait un avantage pour tout le monde. Retentais-je.

-Un avantage surtout pour vous mademoiselle. Fit Lancelot, finalement il est pas si sympathique. Je doute que vous soyez sincère avec nous, les voleurs sont des as dans la manipulation et je pense que vous ne dérogez pas à cette règle.

Non, vraiment pas sympa...

-Mais je vous jure sur... sur votre tête, tient , que je ne mentais pas ! M'exclamais-je.

Il se mit à rire, bientôt suivit pas ses camarades. Bon je l'avoue, je n'avais pas vraiment gérée sur ce coup là. Promettre sur sa tête non mais quel idée... je décidais de me taire, de toute façon, si s'était pour passer pour une idiote, autant économiser ma voix.

Mise à part le fait que j'avais le dos complètement détruit après ce voyage à cheval, tout ce passa dans un calme silencieux. Personne n'avait tenté de me reparler, et moi même j'avais tenu ma langue. Maintenant, j'appréhendais ce qui allait arriver. Dire que le mur d' Hadrien était grand était un faible mot, en plus d'être impressionnant, il était gigantesque et sa longueur se perdait à l'horizon. Passé les portes du fort à quelque lieux des remparts, nous arrivions sur un village en plein activité, que ce soit marchande ou humaine. Ici et là marchaient des gens, femmes et enfants se baladant, des hommes occupés à regarder les étales des marchands. Lorsque les chevaliers (et moi par la même occasion) arrivèrent sur la place centrale, tous les regardes ce tournèrent vers nous, un fort respect s'était peint sur leurs visages. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux, à mon plus grand plaisir et Gauvain me fit descendre. Je crus que j'allais tomber par terre avec mes mains liées mais le jeune chevalier aux cheveux brun vint aider le blond à me rattraper. Arthur mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers moi, un homme sur ses talons. Son regard dur me fit frissonner.

-Jols, emmène cette voleuse dans les cachots. Assure toi que sa cellule ne soit pas trop mal pour une femme.

-Comme tu voudras Arthur. Fit l'homme en me prenant par le bras et me tirant vers les bâtiments.

L'intérieur était digne de l'époque, et si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation, je pense que je me serais arrêté rien que pour admirer cette merveille d'architecture. D'un point de vue historien, les prisons aussi étaient très intéressantes à voir, de mon point de vue, je pensais surtout à prier dieu que ce séjour ne dure pas trop longtemps et que Lynseth trouve rapidement un moyen de me sortir de cette merde dans laquelle il m'avait fourré. Tant perdue dans mes foutues pensées que je ne vis pas Jols s'arrêter, résultat, je me cognais à lui.

-Faites attention mademoiselle ! Dit-il en se retournant.

Je murmurais un vague pardon avant de retourner sur la contemplation des alentours. Je compris alors pourquoi l'homme venait de s'arrêter, nous étions surement devant MA cellule, et à première vu, elle ne semblait pas si différente des autres. Jols ouvrit la porte barrée et me fit signe d'entrer, je m'exécutais à contre contre cœur et me retournais ensuite vers l'entrée. Il sortit un couteau et coupa d'un coup nette les cordes qui me retenaient prisonnière, puis il ferma derrière lui la prison et disparu dans les couloirs, emmenant avec lui la lumière. Distraitement, je m'asseyais à même le sol en massant mes poignets douloureux. Le temps à du passer et je n'ai à aucun instant quitter des yeux la porte de ma cellule, guettant à tout moment l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Mais la fatigue du prendre part de moi car je tombais raide sans m'en apercevoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine fois !<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**En voilà enfin le chapitre 3, après deux semaines d'attente, et un chapitre 4 que je ne n'arrive pas à terminer... Mon dieu... Bref, j'espère que vous aller apprécier ^^.**

* * *

><p>J'avoue que le temps passé dans cette cellule, je ne l'ai pas compté. D'une part parce que cela m'importait peu et d'autre part parce que je ne savais pas quand cela avait commencé ni même quel jour on était. Au niveau des visites, ça ne se bousculait pas vraiment non plus en fait. La seule personne que je voyais c'était Jols qui de temps en temps acceptait de me taper la discute en m'apportant ce qui semblait être le repas. Mais à part lui, je perdais mon temps toute la sainte journée dans cette prison pourrave et malodorante. Bon, avec les jours, je m'étais habitué à cette senteur fort peu agréable, mais je vous avoue que j'ai jamais voulu savoir d'où elle venait au risque de paniquer. Je devais passer mes journées entières à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage et je vous le dis, à force de ne pas bouger, je risquais fort de perdre ma taille de guêpe (oui, je ne suis pas objective) et le peu de muscle que j'avais. En quelques mots, je m'empâtais... Donc, faute de mieux, je tournais dans la petite cellule que j'avais et je vous jure qu'à force, j'en connaissais les moindres recoins. Tient par exemple près de la fenêtre il y avait un trou entouré de toiles d'araignées et de moucherons coincé dedans, très classe, j'en conçois. Et du côtés de la porte, certains barreaux avaient commencé à rouiller. Bon, je sais que ce que je raconte n'est en rien intéressant et qu'à force de parler à moi même dans le vide lorsque je me cognais dans un mur faute de luminosité, je commençais à perdre sérieusement la tête. Tient, oui, parlons donc de la lumière. Celle qu'il n'y a pas surtout ! Juste les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient par la fenêtre de ma prison. Oui, si je ne sortais pas bientôt de cette satanée prison, j'allais finir par me rouler par terre et à baver... quelle fin tragique, non ? Oh, et puis zut, quitte à parler et faire du bruit pour emmerder le monde, autant le faire joliment !<p>

_**« Comme un enfant aux yeux de lumière,  
><strong>__**Qui voit passer, au loin les oiseaux,  
><strong>__**Comme l'oiseau bleu, survolant la terre,  
><strong>__**Vois comme le monde, le monde est beau.  
><strong>__**Beau le bateau, dansant sur les vagues  
><strong>__**Ivre de vie, d'amour et de vent,  
><strong>__**Belle, la chanson, naissante des vagues,  
><strong>__**Abandonnée au sable blanc.  
><strong>__**Blanc l'innocent, le sang du poète,  
><strong>__**Qui en chantant, invente l'amour,  
><strong>__**Pour que la vie s'habille de fête,  
><strong>__**Et que la nuit se change en jour.  
><strong>__**Jour d'une vie, où l'aube se lève,  
><strong>__**Pour réveiller la ville aux yeux lourds,  
><strong>__**Où les matins effeuillent les rêves,  
><strong>__**Pour nous donner un nom d'amour. »**_

Chantonnais-je pour moi, adossée au mur. Oui, c'est une vieille chanson et alors ? Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et il est vrai que dans cette situation vraiment merdique qu'était la mienne, chanter et rêver d'être un oiseau, ça donne un peu de courage. Mais vraiment qu'un peu...

Ah ! Ça y est, je pétais un câble... pourquoi ? Vous croyiez que se relever et se mettre à crier au ciel c'est normal ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce que je faisais actuellement, pestant de rage contre Lynseth qui m'avait envoyé dans cette époque de merde. Voilà que j'arrive ici et me fais arrêter illico alors qu'à mon époque, les flics ne sont pas foutus de me mettre la main dessus depuis près de un an et demi, c'est quand même impressionnant non ?

-Putain Lynseth, je sais que tu m'entends pas mais je m'en fous, au moins ça me permet de déverser ma colère sur toi. Je te jure que si je trouve le moyen de revenir dans le futur à notre époque, je te lobotomise le cerveau pour que plus jamais tu n'inventes des machines de merde comme celle-ci ! Hurlais-je aux murs de toutes mes forces.

-Hum...

Je m'interrompais immédiatement, coupé par un raclement de gorge survenant de derrière moi, à l'extérieur de ma prison. Magnifique, je venais de me saborder moi-même, si il n'avait pas entendu, c'est qu'il est sourd. Espérons qu'il n'est pas compris un traitre mot. Je me risquais à demander, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que de mon habituel gardien.

-Jols ? Demandais-je timidement.

Non, je ne vois rien, je vous ai pas parlé de la luminosité ? Et bah elle me permet même pas de voir qui me parle et aux vues de la voix de la personne, ce n'était pas Jols. Mais qui donc, c'était la première fois que je recevais une nouvelle visite.

-Non ce n'est pas lui, Arthur ma demandé de venir voir comment vous vous portiez...

-Oh ! Fis-je un peu surprise. Il croyait que je me sentais comment après une éternité enfermé dans cette cage ? Malin le chef... Aussi bien que peut aller une personne enfermée depuis des semaines... répondis-je amèrement.

-Pour dire vrai, vous n'êtes là que depuis trois jours... Murmura mal à l'aise l'autre.

Seulement trois jours ? Bon, j'avais peut-être un peu abusé en disant des semaines mais... oh bah j'ai des circonstances atténuantes aussi, on sait que dalle dans cet endroit d'abord ! Et s'il voulait bien s'approcher un peu et allumer une lampe que je vois son visage parce que sans rire, c'est dur de parler à une ombre.

-Vous ne voulez pas venir plus près ou allumer quelque chose que je puisse vous voir ? Tentais-je.

Au moins, il n'était pas trop impoli car il s'exécuta. La lumière du feu éclaira la pièce et m'aveugla légèrement, mais au moins, je voyais mon interlocuteur, hourra. Certes, il me fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître le jeune homme que j'avais devant moi, mais ses cheveux bouclés sombres ne trompaient pas, ni même ses beaux petits yeux de chiots, il faisait parti des chevaliers qui m'avaient arrêté quelques jours avant (bon, seulement trois mais ça compte !). Quoi ? Je fais un éloge de son physique ? Pas du tout, mais il faut savoir reconnaître un bel homme lorsqu'on en vois un, et puis, il affichait un air très jeune sur son visage et je l'avoue, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Et puis mon subconscient du se rendre compte qu'il me plaisait vu que je ne lui avais rien volé. Mais par contre, je ne connaissais pas le monde son nom...

-Vous avez de drôle de propos. Fit-il en posant un bras sur les barreaux, le regard très méfiant.

Oups, il m'avait entendu, s'il ne me prenait pas pour une folle maintenant, je voulais absolument en savoir les raisons. Bon, autant tenter la stupidité et feindre l'ignorance.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Qui est ce Lynseth ? Et que veut dire lobotomiser ? Continua-t-il s'en prendre compte de ma remarque.

L'une comme l'autre, je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses questions sans me perdre à nouveau, cependant, sa prochaine phrase ne put me laisser le choix.

-Je crois comprendre maintenant pourquoi vous étiez si étrange. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici...

-Arrêtez s'il vous plait...

-Vous êtes du futur n'est-ce pas ?

Alors là, je suis bien foutue. Surtout qu'il n'évoquait que la stricte vérité qu'il avait entendu sortir de ma propre bouche. Et à moins de me faire passer pour une folle, ce que je n'avais mais alors pas du tout envie, rien ne pouvait me sortir de cette nouvelle situation...

-Si je confirmais ?

-Je vous prendrai pour une sorcière dans ce cas, ou une folle.

Bon... Dans les deux cas, la solution n'est pas terrible, surtout si je confirme. Il brule les sorcières par ici ?

-Et si je vous dis que je ne suis pas une sorcière et que je ne possède pas de pouvoir, vous me croiriez ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de la porte. Bon point, il ne s'éloigna pas comme si il fuyait la peste.

-C'est à voir. Mais avouez que voyager dans le temps n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, c'est Lynseth qui a inventé un moyen de voyager dans le passé.

-Votre ami est un sorcier ?

-Pas exactement non, et je me demande s'il est toujours mon ami après ce qu'il vient de me faire...

Oui, je ne pouvais être sûr de rien car la dernière chose qui me revient de mon époque, c'est Lynseth me poussant dans la porte temporelle en me criant quelque chose, et pas moyen de me souvenir de quoi il parlait. Pourquoi m'avait-il envoyé ici et pourquoi il paraissait à ce point nerveux lui qui d'ordinaire ne l'était pas.

-Vous aimeriez sortir d'ici ? Questionna de nouveau le chevalier dont j'ignorais toujours le nom.

Quelque question idiote. Bien sur que oui, qui voudrais rester pourrir dans cet entre de la mort...

-Évidemment !

-Je pourrais peut-être en toucher deux mots à Arthur mais je voudrais une petite condition à notre marché.

-Tout ce que vous voulez ! M'exclamais-je.

Je ne savais pas à quel point cette phrase pouvait être un suicide. Quelle mauvaise habitude j'avais de parler avant de réfléchir, du moi tout craché, bravo ! D'ailleurs, le chevalier ne devait pas s'attendre à autant de conviction lorsque je vis son regard s'étonner. Bien sur, le petit sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres me fis reculer d'au moins trois pas et m'infligeais une tape mentale de ma stupidité.

-Bon, si vous en êtes sûr. Je veux que vous soyez sous mes ordres et obéissiez à tout ce que je vous demande.

-Une servante en quelque sorte ?

-Moui, on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout cette réponse. Comme ça « Moui » ! Il allait me faire faire quoi d'autre ? Mon dieu, esprit mal placé, sort de ce corps, vade retro idiotie... Malheur, je m'enfonce toute seule... que pouvais-je faire donc d'autre que d'accepter. Refuser serait un établissement prolongé dans cette cellule, ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter, mon cerveau est déjà bien assez atteint comme ça.

-Bon... je n'ai pas trop le choix on dirait. Grognais-je en revenant près de la porte. Quand est-ce que je peux espérer sortir d'ici ?

-Je vais en parler à Arthur et avec un peu de chance, je viens vous chercher ce soir. Ça vous va, _Tess _?

Zut, j'avais oublié que je m'étais présenté devant eux. Bon bah comme ça, autant en profiter pour lui demander son prénom, pas de raison que je sois la seule à rester dans l'ignorance.

-Parfait. Et hum, vous vous appelez ?

-Galahad. Me lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de ressortir.

Miracle eut lieu, il eut la décence de me laisser la lampe allumée, Alléluia !

Galahad. Si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation, je pense que j'aurais explosé de rire car mine de rien, tous les chevaliers du Arthur historique correspondaient avec leurs homologues mythologiques, en tout cas avec les noms parce que ça m'étonnerais que le Galahad mythologique soit comme celui ci. Pourquoi ? Bah déjà, je vais les appeler par des numéros, le 2 (mythologique) était défini comme gentil, serviable ainsi que chaste et pur, vous entendez. Chaste et pur ! ... ce qui m'étonnerait que ce soit le cas pour le 1... surtout en ce qui concernait la pureté et la chasteté. Après je dis ça, je ne dis rien... C'est juste mon point de vue. Quoique, il est jeune et il fait la guerre, peut-être que l'amour ne l'a pas intéressé. Bon, je vais arrêter là les suppositions vaseuses sur les caractères sexuels de mec que je connais même pas. Et de toute façon, je suis sur qu'avec sa bouille d'ange, il ne va pas me faire faire des choses horribles... enfin, j'espère. IL est Galahad, il ne peut PAS ! Ok, je suis en train de vraiment perdre l'esprit... Mais j'envie ce soir avec impatience, je vais sortir et ne plus être coincé comme un lion et finir par me dévorer moi-même, breuhhh, je frémis rien qu'à cette pensée.

_**« Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille de l'ombre,  
><strong>__**Qui voit briller l'étoile du soir,  
><strong>__**Toi mon étoile, qui tisse ma ronde,  
><strong>__**Vient allumer, mon soleil noir.  
><strong>__**Noire, la misère, les hommes et la guerre,  
><strong>__**Qui croient tenir les rênes du temps,  
><strong>__**Pays d'amour, n'a pas de frontières,  
><strong>__**Pour ceux qui ont, un cœur d'enfant.  
><strong>__**Comme un enfant, aux yeux de lumière,  
><strong>__**Qui voit passer au loin les oiseaux,  
><strong>__**Comme l'oiseau bleu, survolant la terre,  
><strong>__**Nous trouverons ce monde d'amour. »**_

Oui et alors, je continue de chanter, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse en attendant le soir, je ne savais même pas à quelle heure il était venu me voir. Ça se trouve, il se moquait de moi et il est en train de tout raconter à Arthur sur ma folie d'avouer haut et fort que je viens du futur. Mais heureusement qu'il arriva parce que encore quelques minutes et je me cognais la tête contre les murs. Folle moi ? Jamais entre les repas... Le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure me fis relever la tête et sa voix m'appelant me fis me relever.

-Tess, venez, Arthur veut vous voir.

-Il est d'accord pour que je sorte ?

-Oui rassurez vous. Il ne vous en veut plus pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Ah, tant mieux, je m'excuse vraiment pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous voler. Mais vous ne m'avez pas cru lorsque je vous ai dit ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

-Gardez vos excuses pour les concernés. Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin. Et je vous avoue que votre justification n'est pas vraiment crédible, si vous voulez mon avis.

Bon, moi non plus je ne croyais pas vraiment en ce que je disais, mais quitte à me faire des amis, autant en saisir toutes les chances.

-Je sais... fis-je un peu plus bas. Dites, ce que vous avez entendu de ma part, vous le gardez pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans le cas où vous faites ce que je vous dites, il n'y a pas de raison que je révèle votre secret.

-Vous me faite du chantage ? Vous n'avez pas la tête à ça...

-Beaucoup me le disent oui. Mais vous devez avouer que j'interviens en votre faveur, je vous sors d'ici et je garde votre secret.

Il n'a pas tort en effet. Tous les avantages étaient pour moi, à quelques exceptions près, à savoir obéir. Il continuait de tenir la porte pour que je sorte et je le soupçonnais de perdre patience. Je passais donc devant et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à être tiré par le bras et obligé de me retourner.

-Je vous demanderais cependant de me rendre les clés du cachot. Murmura le chevalier à mon oreille.

Les...clés...du...cachot ? Oh c'est pas vrai, j'ai encore volé quelque chose.

-Il serait bien de corriger ce petit souci avant que l'un de nous ne vous tranche la gorge...

-Vous croyez qu'ils oseraient ? Fis-je soudainement anxieuse de voir ma tête se décrocher de mon cou.

-En tout cas j'en connais un qui ne s'en priverait pas. Se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre les clés de ma poche qui me sembla évidemment moins lourde.

Je me doutais que si cela continuait avec cette mauvaise habitude de mon enfance, je n'allais vraiment pas me faire des amis, loin de là. D'un côté, dommage qu'il est retrouvé les clés car si je devais faire des séjours prolongés en prison, je risquais d'en avoir besoin plutôt rapidement. Bon, et bien maintenant venait la rencontre avec le chef avec qui j'avais très mal commencé je dois dire, et il en était de même avec ses chevaliers. Ma manœuvre était pour le moins simple, repartir sur de bonne bases, ou du moins essayer...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est partie pour je pense deux autres semaines d'attente, si c'est pas malheureux... pour ceux qui se demande qu'elle est la chanson, et bien... Je le dirais pas XP, peut-être que vous trouverez vous même ^^. Sur ce, à la prochaine !<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

***Sifflement* **

**Je suis impardonnable je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais j'avoue que j'ai été pas mal occupé entre le personnel, les études et mes activités en dehors de la fanfic. Oui je me suis mis au rp et je vous jure que trouver le temps d'écrire un chapitre de fanfiction, c'est pas le plus simple. Mais quand j'ai vu ce chapitre pas terminé dans le dossier, je me suis "bon dieu, j'abuse quand même de les faire attendre comme ça".**

**Qui plus est, je suis vraiment pas fière de moi sur ce chapitre, ou du moins le début, la fin l'ayant fait quand j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration. Bref, je vous en dit pas plus, ce sera à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^. Je préviens (avec honte d'ailleurs ) qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes, n'ayant pas prit le temps de corriger, j'ai préféré vous le poster maintenant. J'essayerais de corriger plus tard ^^.**

**Bref sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^ !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ai-je dit repartir sur de bonne bases ? Il faudrait que j'arrête ce genre de phrases toutes faite qui nous font passer moins con que l'on ne l'est. Je ne dis pas être une idiote, loin de là, je dis juste que j'ai vraiment des efforts à faire pour réparer ma sale habitude... Ou au moins choisir les bonnes personnes à qui le voler.<p>

« Je vais la tuer, vraiment Galahad pousse toi que je lui coupe la gorge.

-Calme toi Tristan je suis sur qu'elle ne voulais pas le faire. »

Oui, écoute le gentil chevalier, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès... Non mais quel idée aussi d'avoir une belle dague comme la sienne attaché bien en évidence à la ceinture. C'est un vrai piège pour les cleptomane comme moi, il ne faut pas me tenter, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça, je n'ai pas passé le cap... Bon oui j'ai besoin de voir un psy, j'en conviens, mais avouez qu'il est aussi fautif que moi. En plus il est pas sympa, je lui ai immédiatement rendu la dague une fois que je me suis aperçu l'avoir en main... Avec dix minutes entre les deux...

« Arrête Tristan ! Je pense qu'elle à comprit. »

Merci chef du groupe ! Enfin Arthur. Oui bon j'ai vraiment des problème mais être sur le point de se faire couper la gorge pour une petite erreur de rien du tout par un fou furieux, il y a de quoi avoir une façon de parler qui laisse à désirer. En attendant, tout le monde semblait me lancer des regard noir ou amusé, dépendant de leur degrés d'affinité avec moi donc autant dire aussi proche de zéro qu'une glace au congélateur. Quoi ? Oui j'ai des métaphore nul et alors, ce serait pas la première fois.

Arthur s'approcha de moi, pas spécialement content de ce que j'avais pu faire mais pas non plus entièrement contre ma pauvre personne. Il se mit à parler.

« Bien, Galahad s'est entretenu avec moi en proposant de vous libérer à condition que vous soyez sous sa direction. Je vais y ajouter quelques conditions qui ne sont pas négociables. vous serez aussi sous mes ordres, les miens passant évidemment avant ceux de Galahad. Donc si j'ordonne quelques choses, j'entends à ce qu'elle soit respectées qu'importe ce que je demande. Ajoutez à cela le fait que la prochaine fois que vous volerez quelques choses à mes chevaliers, vous retournerez immédiatement en prison. J'espère m'être fait comprendre mademoiselle.

-C'est clair. » Murmurais-je bassement.

Il était sûr que personne n'avait envie de rétorquer quoique ce soit à Arthur, il faisait plus peur que tous les autres chevaliers réunit dans cette pièce. En tout cas je n'en menais vraiment pas large mais flippait un peu sur le fait de ne pas recommencer à voler quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans: ne pas le faire exprès ? Bon, je sais que je devais faire un effort, il était clair que c'était à moi de faire quelque chose mais qu'elle était la solution à part m'attacher les mains dans le dos... ou alors me les couper. Ce serait radical mais efficace au moins... Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule alors que j'étais encore en train de me morfondre sur ma situation future. C'était Galahad, me lançant un grand sourire qui ne me disait rien du tout... Vous êtes sur qu'il s'appelle bien Galahad ? Non parce qu'on pourrait vraiment en douter, ou alors j'ai pas bien suivit mes cours...

« Allez, suivez moi. »

J'obéis bien évidement, de toute façon, avais-je le choix. Nous quittions donc cette immense salle ma foi très belle ou trônait au centre une table ronde, je ne vous donne pas la référence qui me saute immédiatement à l'esprit, vous comprendrez.

Je ne sais pas où il m'emmenait mais en tout cas nous traversions divers couloirs où j'étais sur de me perdre un jour pour s'arrêter devant une porte en bois. Galahad la poussa avant de me faire signe d'entrer, ce que je fis bien sûr avant d'entendre le battant claquer et la serrure être bloqué. Je venais d'être enfermé dans cette pièce. Mais moi qui croyais être seule je fus plaquer sur le lit se trouvant dans la pièce. La personne qui avait fait ça me tenait d'une poigne de fer les deux mains et je tentais tant bien que mal de me débattre, ce qui n'eut que pour seul résultat de m'affaiblir.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux. Je préférais le faire ici, nous serons plus tranquille que dans la cellule d'en bas. »

C'était la voix de Galahad, mon Dieu mais pourquoi faisait-il ça aussi violemment ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Ou... que voulait-il faire. Je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge, mélange de honte, timidité et colère. Je répondis sur les nerfs.

« Que voulez vous me faire enfin ! Vous voulez en profiter ? Crachais-je énervée.

-... je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions Tess. Je n'avais pas l'intention de profiter de vous. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, sa prise sur mes poignets se desserra et je pus me libérer, repoussant loin de moi le chevalier et m'éloignant le plus de lui.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça alors ? Murmurais-je étonné.

-Je voulais vérifier que vous n'étiez pas une sorcière.

-Vous êtes du genre prudent vous...

-On ne l'est jamais trop quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose. Maintenant soit vous dites la vérité, soit vous êtes folle.

-Peut-être que je le suis vraiment qui sait. Vous devriez me laisser partir. »

Galahad arqua les sourcils un peu surprit par ce que je venais de dire. D'un côté, peut-être que je rêvais tout ce qui se passait, que j'étais endormis chez moi dans un bon lit douillet et pas à cette époque de fou ou les hommes vous sautent dessus croyant que vous êtes une sorcière. Enfin... il fallait bien que je m'y fasse, je ne dormais pas et j'étais bien ici, dans cette chambre, avec une beau chevalier qui connaissait un secret que j'aurais bien aimé garder...

« J'en doute Tess. Je ne vous fait pas encore confiance, c'est pour ça que je vous garde sous ma coupe et que je ne vous ai pas fait libérer. Qui plus est je suis intéressé par votre « futur ». Racontez moi donc un peu. »

Hop là ! Mais c'est moi ou il me demandait vraiment de lui raconter le futur ? Mais je ne pouvait pas, ça pouvait engendrer des choses mauvaises, changer les temps à venir, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter le vingtième siècle, impossible...

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Vous dire des choses sur le futur pourrait le compromettre. Je suis navré. »

Une petite mou déçu passa sur les traits du chevalier ce qui lui donnait un air très mignon. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me ferait changer d'avis. Comprenant que je ne dirais rien, Galahad embraya sur autre chose.

« Tant pis. Je suppose que vous devez avoir raison sur ce point. Dans ce cas nous allons directement aborder ce qui vous concerne directement.

-A savoir ?

-Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai gardé à mon service et ce que je vais vous faire faire. Pour être simple, vous allez devoir faire tout ce que je vous ordonne et ce en toute circonstance. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas vous faire faire n'importe quoi n'importe quand, ce qui signifie que vous ne serez pas continuellement occupé.

-En résumé, je ne fais que ce que vous me demandez mais que quand vous en avez besoin ?

-C'est ça.

-Que vais-je faire le reste de mon temps ?

-A vous de voir, il y a beaucoup de chose à faire ici au mur.

-Et en dehors de basse taches ? Que comptez vous me faire faire ?

-De basses taches ? Fit-il visiblement très amusé comme si je venais de sortir une énorme blague. Je crois que vous n'avez pas une très bonne idée de ce qui vous attend, croyez moi. »

Alors là, j'avais bien l'impression que cette simple phrase allait me rester en tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et le petit sourire que Galahad affichait encore plus. Finalement, j'aurais bien tout donné pour rentrer chez moi, même me faire arrêter par la police. Franchement, être bloqué dans cette époque Moyenâgeuse était une véritable torture, aussi bien du côté physique que psychologique... Laissant un gros doute en suspend dans mon esprit, le chevalier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tranquillement avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers moi.

« Bien, je vous laisse libre aujourd'hui, faites ce que bon vous semble mais évitez les bêtises et surveillez vos mains, que les problèmes que vous causerez ne me tombe pas dessus. On se revoit demain. Cette chambre et à votre disposition. »

Puis sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il poussa la porte et disparu dans le couloir, me laissant seule et sans aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour terminer cette journée. Je serais bien resté ici, la solitude ce n'était pas nouveau chez moi, mais après avoir passé quelques jours seules enfermée dans une cellule, cela à de quoi en refroidir plus d'un... Mais où aurais-je bien pu aller si ce n'est rester ici ? Me balader dans la mini ville et me faire arrêter encore une fois car je n'ai pas su me tenir ? Non merci, je préférais aller me coucher immédiatement. D'ailleurs, quelle heure pouvait bien t-il être ? Je me tournais alors un peu sur le lit d'où je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, faisant un rapide constat des lieux. Bon il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas vraiment petit. Au moins deux fois la taille de ma chambre à mon époque, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal, avec un petit coin salle de bain, un assez grand lit et une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Autant dire, j'étais tranquille et bien lotis (surtout avec mon arrivée spectaculaire).

Tournant mon regard vers la fenêtre, j'aperçus dehors de l'agitation, ou plutôt,ce qui semblait être la vie de tous les jours ici. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'autant de bruit, à vrai dire, dans le présent, enfin, mon présent, je passais la plupart de mon temps enfermé dans un petit appartement de trois pièces, dans un village bien pourri, avec dans l'idée de me faire oublier le plus longtemps des autorités. Le problème c'est que j'avais deux dons, l'un fâcheux qui était de voler sans m'en apercevoir la plupart du temps, et l'autre était de pouvoir passer assez inaperçu. Ce qui voulait dire que dès que j'arrivais à me faire oublier, il y avait toujours un moment pour que je perde le contrôle de mes mains et que finalement, je me retrouve avec des objets de valeur dans mes poches sans savoir où et quand je les avais volé et surtout, à qui...

Bref, repenser à tout ça ne me permettais pas de prendre une décision concrète et je sentais que si je restais ici une minute de plus, j'allais me mettre à baver et me rouler par terre comme une folle. Il me fallait de l'air et une présence humaine, qu'importe que ce soit un chevalier, un fermier ou un bouseux sortit de nul part, il fallait que je discute avec quelqu'un. Galahad était bien sympa mais il m'avait littéralement laissé en plan. Franchement, je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

Poussant la porte de ma chambre, je regardais pas l'entrebâillement avant de sursauter lorsque j'entendis la voix d'un autre. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix d'ailleurs.

« Vous sortez mademoiselle ?

-Euh oui... Avançais-je prudemment.

-J'ai ordre de vous surveillez. »

En voilà une belle tient ! On me donne l'autorisation de sortir de prison tranquille et de me balader en ville sans problème, mais il fallait quand même que je me coltine quelqu'un. Ça allait être joyeux tient ! Toi mon petit père, je te retiens... fit mon esprit en colère en pensant à Galahad qui avait semble t-il omit ce petit détail qui en fait, me taper gravement sur le système. J'avais l'impression d'être le petit chien que l'on sortait pour la balade du soir avant de le ramener à la niche pour faire dodo. Bon sang, j'allais pas le lâcher celui là, crois moi, tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi ! On va s'amuser tous les deux.

C'était une certitude, je pouvais être très sympa mais quand le vase débordais, j'étais réellement (et ne le cache pas) une vrai chieuse. Capable de vous pourrir la vie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut ! Lançant un regard à la pauvre victime du jour, je notais avec amusement la gueule d'ange qu'il avait, pas de chance mon gars, tu es mal tombé. Là où Galahad (oui je sais, je ne réfère qu'à lui mais depuis que je suis là il est celui qui m'a le plus parlé !) avait aussi une belle gueule ainsi que celle d'un gars gentil, ce mec là c'était cent fois pire, dans le genre gros pigeon. Je doutais de pouvoir un jour tourner Galahad en dérision, mais celui là, bon dieu j'allais pas me gêner. Pauvre de lui quand même, j'en venais presque à le plaindre. Pas très chrétien tout ça... mais bon.

En parlant de Dieu, il avait une église ou un truc du genre par ici ? Non parce que ça peut paraître dingue comme ça, une voleuse croyante et tout et tout, surtout qu'à notre époque du présent, le temps n'était plus vraiment à la prière ou à l'adoration de Dieu, mais dans mon cas, je ressortais très souvent du lot. Et oui, il faut toujours que je fasse tache, bah tant pis ! Je demandais donc, un mec comme ça, ça devait pas croire en dieu... quoique la jupette... C'est un romain non ? Ils étaient convertit à cette époque non ? Oh puis merde, rien à taper de toute façon, je vais où je veux !

« Dites moi, commençais-je enfin, après le gros blanc qui s'était installé lorsque j'étais sortie de ma chambre, il y a une église ici ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il fut surprit d'entendre ce genre de demande sortir de ma bouche, j'avais envie de réplique un truc du genre : « quoi ? Tu crois que je suis bonne qu'à aller picoler dans la taverne du coin avec tous les clodos du pays ? ». Très subtile, je sais, mais je faisais souvent outre ce genre de détails quand j'en avais par dessus la tête. Oui, je pouvais jouer au con, je l'avoue.

« Bien entendu qu'il y a une église ici. Je ne savais pas qu'une personne... comme vous c'était convertie à la parole de notre seigneur »

...

Long silence, enfin surtout dans ma tête. J'avais envie de lui répliquer un truc bien acerbe. Ce qui me fit tilter, ce fut l'hésitation en parlant de ma personne. Quoi, j'étais pas un chien non plus, ni une paysanne sortie de nul part ! Quoique pour le sortit de nul part, on peut relativiser la chose. Mais il avait vraiment l'air de me prendre pour... heu... ouais enfin voilà ! Le mec un peu benêt quand même... Finalement, les chevaliers Sarmates semblaient être moins con que les romains. A part me traiter de voleuse, ce que j'étais, ils ne me traitaient pas de moins que rien, enfin, pas pour l'instant. Limite vexé, usant de la technique très efficace du « je lève la tête et je me barre comme une reine », je passais devant le garde qui ne sembla pas comprendre mon irritation.

J'allais bien la trouver toute seule de toute façon cette église, ça devait pas être très différent des bâtiments de chez nous, à deux ou trois détails près... Sortant enfin à l'air libre, je respirais à plein poumons l'air de cette campagne paisible, a ceci près qu'on était proche des écuries et que niveau fraicheur sur l'odeur, on pouvait trouver mieux, bien mieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque beau tableau où je me trouvais, un détail de merde venait gâcher d'un coup la peinture. Zut à la fin !

Je dû tourner en rond pendant vingts bonnes minutes avant qu'enfin, consentant à me retourner vers le mec « gueule d'ange » toujours sur mes talons, je demande la tête encore haute :

« Elle est où l'église ? » Oui, ma politesse était imbattable !

Et tout cas lui, il ne semblait pas remarquer mon manque de tact et répondit en bon pigeon qu'il était.

« C'est de l'autre côté, suivez moi. »

Bon, conclusion, jouer au con ne m'aidais pas à améliorer mon sens de l'orientation déjà défaillant. Je suivis donc mon garde du corps (si l'on puis dire) qui me mena directement vers ce qui devait être une... église ? Bon, j'avoue que les deux trois détails n'étaient pas valable et que... bah... je m'attendais pas à ça. Néanmoins, j'avais besoin de prier un peu, et puis, Dieu était partout dit-on. Je me souviens que dans le présent, je me rendais de temps en temps à l'église histoire de faire le point sur moi même et finalement, ça marchait vraiment très bien ! D'un signe de la tête, je remerciais mon guide trop bonne poire et rentrais dans les lieux. Il y avait déjà un certain nombre de personnes qui semblaient être elles aussi venue pour se ressourcer en quelque sorte. Je trouvais une petite place, puis, joignant mes mains comme le faisait ceux déjà présent, évitant par la même occasion de faire tache, je me mis à prier. Et éviter de me faire des commentaire du genre, prier, ça sert à rien ! Ça je le sais, c'est pas Dieu qui allait venir m'aider à retourner dans mon époque, mais un peu d'espoir, ça aide toujours...

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je ne vous précise malheureusement pas de délais pour le prochain chapitre, ne sachant pas vraiment quand je trouverais le temps d'écrire, mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas ! Bref, à la prochaine ^^<strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Youhou miracle ! Je suis enfin revenue avec un nouveau chapitre =D (en plus j'ai fais beaucoup moins attendre que la dernière fois xD) Mais excusez moi quand même pour le retard que je prend, avec les vacances et toutes mes autres occupations j'ai du mal, mais croyez moi je pense à vous et à cette fic !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas combien de temps il est possible de rester à prier dans une église dans le silence le plus complet, et j'avoue que je n'avais pas compté combien de temps moi même j'étais resté planté là, les yeux dans le vide à réfléchir sur ma situation vraiment catastrophique. Récapitulons dans l'ordre ce qui m'arrivait vraiment. De un, j'étais totalement perdu dans un monde qui m'étais pour ainsi dire inconnu. De plus, même si on me disait plus ou moins le contraire, j'étais quand même surveillé et d'une certaine manière, il valait mieux que ce soit comme ça et pas autrement, je n'avais pas envie de voler autre chose et finir égorgé. Ce que m'avait dit Arthur était très clair, je vole encore une seule fois un petit truc et je retournais illico en prison. Franchement, mon petit séjour dans cet endroit sombre m'avais à moitié rendue folle alors y resté jusqu'à la fin de mes jour, autant dire que la mort serait très proche.<p>

Mais pour tout dire, j'étais plus que perdu, et si vraiment je ne rêvais pas, il fallait que je face quelque chose pour rentrer chez moi, j'en avais assez. Il ne m'étais pas encore arriver des choses trop graves, mais à ne pas douter que ça n'allait pas tarder à me tomber sur le coin du pif. Alors pour éviter d'y penser, je priais. Un peu simple comme solution et pourtant, elle me semblait la meilleur de toute, ça me calmait et j'avais l'étrange et très agréable impression d'être ailleurs, dans un monde de calme où je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement. Qu'importe ce que pouvait penser les autres personnes de moi ou de mes croyance, je restais quelqu'un qui avait la foi. D'ailleurs, j'étais bien la seule dans ma famille. A mon bon souvenir, ni ma mère, ni mon père ne croyaient en Dieu. Je ne me souviens pas comment j'en étais moi même arrivée là mais finalement, il n'y avait rien d'important à ça, c'était ainsi, point barre ! Et puis on n'allait pas me reprocher de prier, c'était les rare moment ou je faisais pas de conneries.

C'était amusant de voir que lorsque j'étais rentrée dans leur église, mon garde du corps me suivit, toujours collé à mes basques, ce qui me laissa échapper un soupir. Il allait quand même pas me suivre partout ? Même pas possible d'aller prier tranquille avec lui... et bah tant pis, il attendrait que j'en finisse avec mes priorités intérieurs. Néanmoins, je fus bien obligé de ressortir au bout d'un moment, déjà il faisait pas très chaud, et en plus, les lieux commençaient à se vider et franchement, rester seule ici avec mon guide/garde me bottais pas vraiment. Je me forçait donc à me relever, esquissant un dernier mouvement symbolique avant de sortir. Le soir commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et la lumière commença à se faire rare. D'ailleurs, la rue où je me trouvais, en plus d'être vide de personne, était très sombre, sans aucune lumière pour permettre de voir mieux... Bon, certes les lampadaires n'existaient pas encore, mais faire un petit effort, c'était trop leur demander ?

Je ne me retournais pas vers mon garde du corps, je savais qu'il m'avait lui aussi suivit. Je ne connaissait pas son nom, mais avais-je vraiment envie de le savoir, il me saoulait déjà assez comme ça. Le pauvre mine de rien, il ne m'avait pratiquement rien fait et pourtant, je m'acharnais a jouer les sale peste avec lui. Bon Dieu, mais j'avais quel âge pour jouer à ça enfin ! Bon, j'avoue que sur le coup, apprendre qu'on m'avais collé un larbin pour me surveiller m'avais vachement tapé sur le système. Mais je me sentais déjà beaucoup plus calme, je pouvais bien abandonner la partie et redevenir un peu plus aimable. Surtout que la gueule d'ange un peu idiot qu'il avait ne donnait pas envie d'être trop méchant... enfin, plus maintenant.

« Je... fis-je pour commencer, mais rapidement, il me coupa la parole.

-Je vous ai fait quelque chose qui vous à déplu ? Questionna t-il comme s'il s'inquiétait que je le boude. Vous savez, je suis assigné à votre surveillance, chaque fois que vous sortirez, je serais la pour vous surveiller, mais vous ne devez pas prendre ça comme une insulte ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Et je dois le prendre comment selon vous ?

-...

-Pardonnez moi... fis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. C'est que... j'avoue lorsque vous m'avez dit être là pour me suivre je l'ai très mal prit. Mais je comprend la position d'Arthur, il veut éviter que je fasse d'autres bêtises...

-... c'est un chevalier du commandant qui à demandé à ce que vous soyez mis sous surveillance, pas Arthur lui même.

-Pardon ? Dit-je un peu abasourdie.

-Hum... ne le prenez pas mal mais je ne connais pas le nom de ce chevalier. L'entente entre les romains et ces esclaves de chevalier Sarmates n'est pas très grande. Marmonna t-il mal à l'aise

-Je vois ça. Fis-je avec cynisme même si il ne sembla pas le remarquer car il continua.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous renseigner plus.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question. »

Oui, qui pouvait m'avoir assigner un garde du corps pour m'éviter de faire des bêtises et retourner en prison. Il n'y avait que Galahad... c'était lui qui tenait en quelque sorte ma vie entre ces mains et visiblement, il ne tenait pas à ce que je lui échappe en retournant en prison. Le fourbe, on était vraiment très loin du parfais chevalier !

« Ne me diriez vous pas votre nom ? Demanda t-il après un petit silence.

-Pourquoi vous le donnerais-je ?

-Heu... et bien, comme je vais devoir rester souvent avec vous, je suppose que se connaître un peu mieux serait de rigueur... vous ne croyez pas ?

-...pourquoi pas... Je m'appelle Tess, et vous ?

-Clarius, je suis un simple soldat. »

Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi benêt que je l'avais cru. Il me semblait déjà beaucoup plus sympa que lors de notre premier échange de mot et finalement, ça gueule d'ange me paraissait déjà moins tête à claque. Détournant le regard, je me demandais un instant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour le reste de la soirée qui déjà me semblait prête à commencer. J'avais faim et je ne savais pas où j'étais susceptible de trouver de quoi me nourrir. Et j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mon envie de manger car de toute façon, mon ventre avait décidé de e trahir et se mit à gémir et se plaindre qu'il voulait lui aussi être remplit... le rouge mon montant aux joues, j'espérais que Clarius n'avait pas entendu le gargouillement peu discret de mon estomac. Mais la chance n'étant bien souvent pas de mon côté...

« Vous avez faim ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Ça s'entend surtout. Lâcha t-il avec amusement, avant de reprendre. Suivez moi, on va aller à la taverne si vous voulez. Je vous payerais le repas, vous me rendrez ça plus tard. »

Je soupçonnais un sous entendu, mais ça, s'était surement du au fait que mon cerveau était continuellement braqué sur le mode « méfiant ». Dans ma situation, que ce soit ici ou dans le présent, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire confiance aux gens. Mais je devais avouer que mon garde du corps était très sympathique de me proposer ça, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas d'argent et je ne savais pas où aller manger... Alors, pourquoi ne pas accepter si c'était si gentiment proposé.

« Je vous suis alors. Murmurais-je avec un tout petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Parfais. »

Et inversant nos position, je passais derrière Clarius qui me servit une nouvelle fois de guide, je le suivais sans savoir où j'allais, je n'arrivais pas à retenir un plan de la petite ville où nous étions, et de toute façon, vu la lumière actuelle, je risquais pas de m'en souvenir. Pour moi, toutes les rues se ressemblaient. Néanmoins, je notais peut à peut une différence d'ambiance. Nous arrivions sur un place plus éclairé et où la bonne humeur était visiblement de la partie. C'était surement la taverne dont parlait Clarius. J'y voyais des paysans venu boire un verre après le travail, des femmes visiblement elles aux travails, tournant autour des différents hommes qui leurs semblaient riches et aptes à leur offrir le plus d'argent possible. Il y avait aussi des romains dans un coin, et d'un autre, je reconnue les chevaliers Sarmates. Eux aussi semblaient de très bonne humeur, pour la plupart, il y avait une jeune femme à moitié vêtue sur leur genoux. Devant eux sur la table, de nombreux verres vidés, plusieurs cruches remplies semble t-il à ras-bord de vin ou autres alcools en vogue pour l'époque. Moi qui croyais que les romains ne s'entendaient pas avec eux, écoutant idiotement les paroles que m'avait dit Clarius, je fus surprise de voir quelques romains attablés avec eux, rigolant aussi... Je compris donc que mon guide, et seulement lui (et quelques autres) ne supportait pas les chevaliers d'Arthur.

Celui ci d'ailleurs passa comme si de rien n'était devant et alla s'assoir à une table beaucoup plus loin. Il me fit signe de m'assoir aussi et héla un/une serveuse. Une femme ne tarda pas à arriver et parlant à ma place, Clarius commanda de quoi manger pour moi, et un verre pour lui.

« J'espère que ça vous ira, c'est pas le plus fameux mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que j'ai quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, je ne me plaindrais pas. »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de détourner le regard et le fixer sur les Sarmates. Et je pus noter avec facilité que ce n'était pas un regard gentil, voir même noir, comme si il était dégouté de leur existence. Me retournant sur mon tabouret, je plaçais a mon tour mes yeux sur les chevaliers, passant tour a tour mon regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Et je remarquais que Galahad n'était parmi eux. Non pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire, mais... enfin... non, je n'en avais rien a faire finalement. Me remettant droite, tourné du bon côté, je patientais en silence qu'arrive mon repas.

D'un coup, je sentis mon bras être saisit violemment et plaqué sur la table sans douceur. Gémissant au contacte de mon membre contre le bois dur, je relevais les yeux vers Clarius. C'était lui qui me tenait fermement.

« Que...

-Je suis désolé Tess, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que vous voliez mon argent.

-... »

Oui, silence... Gros silence même car encore une fois, j'avais failli me mettre en danger sans le savoir. Subconscient de merde ! Mais Clarius avait complètement raison, je tenais au creux de ma main une petite sacoche de cuir qui de toute évidence n'était pas la mienne... Décrispant les doigts, je laissais tomber l'objet qui rencontra la table dans un bruit sourd. Doucement, le soldat romain lâcha mon bras et attrapa son bien pour le ranger. Le con... il avait laissait un sale marque rouge sur ma peau, ça faisait super moche et super mal ! Bon, c'était ma faute certes, comme toujours, mais il aurait pu y aller plus doucement enfin. Il devait bien savoir que je ne le faisais pas exprès ? Ou alors on avait omit de lui dire ce détail...

« Je suis désolé...

-Je suis là pour vous empêcher de faire ce genre de bêtises. Mais pourquoi avoir voulu me voler moi ?

-Ça va vous paraître stupide mais je ne le fais pas exprès... »

Est-il possible de passer pour plus idiot que ça ? Non franchement, avec cette histoire de je ne le fais pas exprès, plus personne ne va plus jamais me prendre au sérieux, et sans déconner, passer pour sérieuse j'en avait quand même besoin quoi. Histoire de pas passer pour la pauvre femme un peu idiote. Mais bon, que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Non ce n'était pas votre argent que je voulais, juste toucher une peu votre corps, tâter un peu ce qui se trouve sous cette jupette. Non vraiment on par dans le grand n'importe quoi, je ne pouvais pas dire ça au risque de passer pour la plus grosse perverse de toute l'histoire. Vous voyez un peu le truc ? « Elle se faisait passer pour voleur dans l'unique but de toucher les hommes ! »... alors là, le sérieux il tombait bien bas, c'est moi qui vous le dis...

Lançant un regard suppliant à mon garde du corps, je tentais de lui faire passer le message par les yeux... si t'en est que ce truc stupide pouvait marcher. Dites moi vraiment que je ne m'enfonce pas, je vais vraiment passer pour la folle de service moi à force de me parler. En attendant, Clarius ne rajouta rien, l'air dubitatif, réfléchissant sur ce que je venais de lui dire, enfin, c'était à espérer. Peut-être que finalement mon regard était très expressif ! Merde, ça m'aidait pas ça...

Le repas arriva finalement, après quelques longues minutes d'attente dans le silence. Ce que c'était agréable, vraiment, j'avais plombé l'ambiance ou quoi ? Pour changer remarque. Putain mais à croire que je faisais tout pour me foutre dans la merde. Je suis vraiment nulle parfois. Donnant un coup de cuillère rageur dans la soupe qui nous était servit, j'engloutissais la nourriture comme une malade privé depuis des lunes de ne serait-ce qu'un crouton de pain. Si je devais croiser un regard étonné, ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout.

« Alors Tess, vous aviez aussi faim que ça ? »

Alors que je tentais l'impossible pour ne pas recracher ma soupe, je tournais le regard vers la source de la voix. D'un coup, mon protecteur se renfrogna, gardant pour lui sa rage. Pour ma part, je faisais face à deux chevaliers Sarmates venu... Dieu sait pourquoi d'ailleurs, en attendant ils étaient là, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en train de me regarder me goinfrer comme une malpropre.

« Lancelot c'est ça ? Lançais-je en regardant celui qui m'avait adressé la parole, faignant d'ignorer celui qui suivait juste derrière.

-C'est exactement ça. Acquiesça le dit chevalier sans se départir de son sourire. Je me disais que Galahad a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir à son service, si j'avais su j'aurais surement saisit l'occasion. »

... Étouffement mémorable devant tout le monde. Heureusement, j'avais gardé la soupe dans ma bouche sinon Clarius aurait fait les frais de mon « recrachage » super puissant d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Esquivant adroitement le regard étrangement appuyé de Lancelot, je fusillais le jeune Sarmate derrière du regard l'air de dire : je comprend rien et j'ai pas envie de savoir. Mais le problème c'est que les pensées de Lancelot étaient peut-être un peu trop compréhensible, et son regard évocateur ne permettait pas le doute. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que Clarius, encore plus énervé qu'à l'arrivée des deux autres, se leva et fit face au charmeur Sarmate.

« Écoutez Lancelot, je doute que Tess ait envie d'entendre se genre de chose de la part d'un moins que rien comme vous. Alors soit vous arrêtez de l'importuner...

-Soit quoi ? Tu vas me montrer ta force ? Allons Clarius, tu sais très bien que face à moi tu n'es rien. »

Merde... Vu comment c'était partit la discussion allait rapidement partir en sucette, si ce n'était finir en bagarre. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Galahad tenter de modérer Lancelot devenu envieux de bataille. Et quand à moi, je restais plantée là, comme une belle idiote la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec une cuillère en bois levée en l'air dans ma main... mon Dieu, c'était pire que ce que je croyais.

« Arrêtez tous les deux. » Fit Galahad, la situation clairement plus en main.

Je décidais de me lever alors comme une furie histoire d'attirer l'attention. Ce qui marcha plus ou moins bien, surtout si je faisais tomber mon bol de soupe sur mes jambes, éclaboussant au passage tout (et je dis bien tout) mon pantalon. Pourquoi s'acharner contre moi Seigneur ? Que t'ai-je fais pour que le destin me pourrisse autant l'existence ? Et étant donné que la soupe n'avait pas était servie froide, la brulure du liquide me fit jurer comme une poissonnière mal aimable, lâchant des mots pour le moins...

« Putain de bordel de merde de vie à la con ! Mais fait chier ça ! Pourquoi cette malchance doit m'arriver à moi, hein ? » M'excitais-je contre le bol de soupe reversé au sol, foutant un coup de pied rageur dans celui ci avant de relever les yeux vers la foule silencieuse.

Alors bon, je sais que j'aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de politesse contre ce pauvre ustensile visiblement pas responsable de ce qu'il m'avait fait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bol et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ceux ci étaient dénués d'un esprit ou un cerveau. S'énerver contre lui ne servait à rien à part passer pour une mal polie doublée d'une folle. Et le pire c'est que cette fois Galahad était là comme témoin de ma folie. Si il avait encore un doute, ceci avait dû les éclipser entièrement. Reprenant mon calme, je me voyais le centre d'attention de tous les regards, Clarius et Lancelot avaient arrêté de se lancer des vannes foireuses et de faire du point pour me regarder, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Un peu comme tout le monde ici dans cette taverne. Prise d'une farouche envie de m'énerver pour de bon, je lançais comme une teigne, criant presque de toute la voix qui me restais :

« Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu une femme crier ? Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre que de me lorgner ? Cassez vous ! »

Tout en finesse, je sais. Je pouvais être vraiment très... très... subtile, mouais, dirons nous. Bon, j'avoue que j'aurais put être plus gentille dans mes paroles mais le fait est qu'ils me regardaient tous comme une bête de foire et que j'avais horreur de ça.

Saisissant mon bras et me tirant un peu plus loin, Galahad me traina dans un coin isolé, un regard à la fois amusé et en colère transperçait à travers ses yeux.

« Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez Tess ? »


	6. Chapitre 6

Je n'aimais pas le regard que j'avais en face de moi, il me rappelais que j'étais jugée, que c'était moi la fautive et celle qui avait fait une connerie. En soit, je n'avais rien fait de vraiment très grave... enfin... bon certes j'avais crié un peu fort, j'avais déversé ma colère sur un bol et expulsé toute ma rage contre des gens qui me prenaient pour une bête de foire. Sorti de là, je n'avais pas fait grand chose. Du moins, c'est ce que moi je croyais, ce n'étais surement pas l'avis de Galahad qui bien que amusé quelques secondes avant, affichait maintenant un air grave qui ne me disais rien de bon. Comme l'innocente que je croyais être, je demandais l'air de rien, ce qui du l'énerver encore plus :

« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais ?

-Tu aimes te donner en spectacle peut-être ? Parce que là c'est gagné. Je pensais qu'Arthur avait été très clair...

-Quoi ! Je n'ai rien volé, et non, je ne me donne pas en spectacle. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait exprès de me reverser un bol de soupe sur les jambes et ensuite crier contre lui ?

-Non mais tu aurais pu éviter de continuer après. Arthur voulait que tu évite de te faire remarquer, c'est pas gagner comme ça... »

Quoi ? Il me faisait pas la morale là ? Il pouvait rêver non mais oh ! Me coller un larbin pour me surveiller sa lui suffisait pas ? Il fallait en plus que maintenant il me prenne la tête avec ce tout petit minuscule incident de rien du tout. Je parie que Arthur ne sera jamais au courant, pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

« Tu crois pas que tu t'en fait un peu trop pour pas grand chose ? Questionnais-je soupçonneuse, affichant un sourire malin.

-J'aimerais éviter de renvoyer ce qui m'appartient en prison. »

Alors là, il venait de me vexer un truc de fou. J'avais envie de lui foutre une claque, voire même de le cogner à coup de point pour cette réflexion plus que non désirée. Qui voudrait s'entendre être un objet ? Non je n'en étais pas un, je n'appartenais qu'à moi. Mais bien sur, là actuellement ce n'était pas le cas. Dans l'esprit de tous ceux qui savaient, je n'étais qu'une... une quoi d'ailleurs ? Une servante ? Une esclave ? En tout cas quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement pas son libre arbitre, ce qui m'énervais encore plus. Une chose était sur, la guerre risquait d'être déclarée entre lui et moi si il continuait à me rappeler ce genre de stupidité. Tu es mignon mon petit père mais ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Je ne vous appartient pas, je ne suis pas un objet Galahad, tachez de vous mettre ça dans le crane ! »

On voyait immédiatement que j'avais reprit le vouvoiement, signe d'éloignement et d'impersonnalité. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit que je n'étais que bonne à obéir, c'était loin, très loin d'être le cas. Me détournant de lui sans en attendre plus de sa part, je commençais à m'éloigner pour repartir vers mes appartements. Seule chose qui risquait de m'arriver, me paumer... je ne savais pas du tout où ils étaient, j'allais me perdre à coup sur.

« Attendez Tess, je vous raccompagne. » murmura le chevalier en prenant la tête, le regard un peu moins sombre que tout à l'heure. A mon avis, le message était bien passé, tant mieux.

J'avoue encore une fois ne pas avoir regardé le chemin par lequel le jeune chevalier m'avait fait passer, trop occupée à réfléchir sur a suite de mon avenir. Car même si j'avais été très clair sur le « je ne suis pas un objet », mon libre arbitre ne semblait plus avoir grande valeur dans l'esprit de beaucoup. Et si je réfléchissais bien, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à mon patron, c'était Galahad... après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie, la dette que j'avais envers lui était grande. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que je n'avais pas envie de finir esclave aux ordres de quelqu'un, il fallait pas non plus rêver. Si c'était ce qui m'attendais, je préférais tout tenter pour m'échapper, pas question de rester ici pour ne pas mieux valoir qu'une serveuse de bar, car il fallait pas se leurrer, elles, elles avaient leur liberté, à la différence de moi...

Galahad et moi n'avions pas échanger un mot depuis notre dernière altercation, et même si en l'instant il me servait de guide, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de lui dire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, lui dire quoi ? C'était à lui de s'excuser, lui de formuler quelque chose en premier... bon sang, même à cette époque là, les mecs étaient pas différent, toujours besoin de les pousser.

« Tess... c'est votre chambre. »

Ah oui tient, en effet, je reconnaissais la porte. Ou alors elle se ressemblaient toutes, mais si il le disait c'est que ça devait être le cas. Sans un mot, je passais devant lui, sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, ouvrant la porte, je m'apprêtais à refermer lorsque sa voix résonna.

« Excusez moi pour mes mots de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du dire que vous m'apparteniez comme ça... »

Son regard lancé avec des yeux de chien battu eu le mérite de me pincer le cœur. Les lèvres fermées, le regard plongeant finalement vers le sol, je me demandais si je devais le pardonner si facilement. Après tout, il m'avait vraiment fait du mal en prononçant cette connerie tout à l'heure. Mais la façon dont il s'excusait me laissais perplexe, et j'avais envie de croire en la sincérité de ses paroles. De toute façon, quelle raison avait-il de mentir, s'il voulait s'excuser, il le faisait, tout comme il aurait pu ne rien dire et point final. Généralement les hommes se fichaient des détails, s'imaginant que les femmes pardonnaient toujours et ce dans la matinée du lendemain, voir même le soir même de la dispute.

Finalement, je relevais les yeux vers lui, toujours un peu pincé, je lui adressais un vague sourire avant de murmurer.

« C'est oublié...

-Vous me pardonnez vraiment Tess ?

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si vous ne voulez pas me pardonner maintenant pour ce que j'ai dit, je comprendrais. J'ai été idiot de dire quelque chose que moi même je refuse... Prononçant ces mots, Galahad baissa les yeux au sol, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Comment ça ?

-Non... oubliez... Dormez bien. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin.

-Bon... Bonne nuit. »

Ce qui était sur, c'est que maintenant j'étais intrigué par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. En quoi refusais t-il l'esclavage alors qu'il était libre... Ne l'était-il pas ? Ou pas vraiment ? Les mots que Clarius avait prononcé en parlant des Sarmates, esclave si je me souviens bien... Et Gauvain, lors de notre rencontre sur la plaine, il disait sauver des romains par obligation. Mais quel pouvait bien être le fin mot de l'histoire, je m'avouais sans honte ne rien comprendre à toute cette histoire, ce qui me tapais un peu sur le système. Peut-être devrais-je la prochaine fois demander ça à l'un des chevaliers. Quoique pas sur qu'ils m'apprécient tous, peut-être à part Galahad ou Lancelot. Fallait dire que demander à Arthur ou Tristan était déjà à mettre hors catégorie. Le premier, il me faisait trop peur, quand au second... je suis pas suicidaire !

Laissant échapper un bâillement, je passais une main dans mes cheveux en regardant la chambre que j'avais, uniquement éclairé par la lueur d'une bougie. Un dernier bâillement et je crois bien que les bras de Morphée furent plus rapide que moi, à peine me posais-je sur le lit que je tombais dans le monde des rêves.

Hormis le fait que j'avais une sale tronche le matin quand je manquais de sommeil, je ne devais pas non plus avoir une haleine bien fraiche, sans doute égalant celle des grands seigneurs celtes après une nuit de cuite. Les cheveux éparpillé en paillasson de touffes sur mon crane, je n'osais même pas jeter un œil à mon visage dans le miroir de peur de le casser par la tête que je devais tirer. Encore que si j'avais été bourrée la vieille, l'état aurait pu être bien pire. Mais en l'occurrence, il valait mieux pour moi m'arranger la peignures avant de m'autoriser à quitter cette chambre. Mais que voulez vous, je devais, depuis mon arrivée dans cette époque, attirer la malchance sur moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un se donne la peine de venir me voir alors que j'étais dans le pire état qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde, la sortie du lit. Allez courage Tess, va ouvrir cette porte à laquelle on vient juste de frapper pour te faire chier de bon matin.

D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais affirmer qu'on était le matin, mais je préférais me persuader ne pas m'être levée trop tard, histoire de me dire que j'avais encore un semblant d'honneur dans ce monde qui semblait vouloir me le retirer à tout pris. Monde cruel. A peine ouvrais-je la porte, les yeux encore à demi fermé, sans doute la marque de l'oreiller imprimé sur la joue et le cheveux, je ne vous en reparle pas, je tombais nez à nez avec un des chevaliers de la veille. Si mes souvenirs étaient bon, il s'agissait de ce bon Lancelot et de son sourire un peu niais. Comme si de rien n'était, et j'imagine encore dans les vapes, je demandais:

« C'est pour quoi ? »

J'aurais pu rajouter à la suite « des croissants et un café noir bien serré » mais à mon avis, j'étais déjà bien assez basse dans l'estime de tous pour continuer de m'enfoncer de la sorte. Mais avouez qu'il aurait été tentant de prendre ce chevalier pour un stewart d'hôtel de luxe. Avec les fringues, la classe, et la brillance en moins.

« J'étais venu vous réveiller, il commence à se faire tard. »

Ah bah tient, que disais-je. Cette époque n'était vraiment pas faite pour moi. Il avait forcément fallu que je me lève a pas d'heure. C'était amusant en soit de se rendre compte que c'était quand même lui, Lancelot qui était venu (de son plein gré j'en doute) frapper à ma porte pour me réveiller. Par pure curiosité je le questionnais:

« Il est quelle heure ?

-Pas loin de 9 heures.

-... Revenez dans 2 heures alors... Non oubliez j'arrive. »

Tient, la subtilité de mes blagues ne semblaient pas faire mouche ici. Remarque après non plus, enfin avant... enfin... oh puis vous avez compris ! Bref, je devais pas être fait pour l'humour vaseux du matin. Mais aussi quelle idée de venir me... ah mais non... je m'étais réveillé toute seule... Monde cruel ouais.

« Juste le temps de m'arranger un peu, j'arrive. »

Il acquiesça, visiblement aussi d'accord que moi sur le sujet des cheveux à soigner avant de se présenter devant les autres histoire d'éviter l'humiliation générale. C'était déjà assez dur de me dire que ce chevalier m'avait vu dans cet état, je préférais éviter que cela se reproduise. Seigneur, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé dans cette foutue époque ?! Très bonne question auquel aucune réponse ne voulait venir. Vie de merde. De toute façon, au point où j'en étais, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire sinon suivre le mouvement et espérer qu'un beau jour, Lynseth viendrait me chercher. J'en venais à regretter cet abruti qui m'avait envoyé là tient. Passant un... une ... robe... cool... un vague coup d'œil au miroir, je notais la dégaine de cinglée et je sortais. Lancelot attendait là, l'air de rien, ce foutu sourire toujours sur le visage ce qui pour le coup me donnait un peu envie de frapper. C'était quoi cette bonne humeur dès le matin sérieux ?! Moi j'avais la putain d'impression d'être sortie de cuite (enfin c'était toujours comme ça quand je me levais trop tôt) et j'avais super faim.

« On mange quoi ? »

Ah Tess, tant de tact dans une si petite personne. Non que je prétende être de petite taille, mais ... oh puis on s'en fout. Pourquoi avais-je besoin de me justifier quant à la façon dont je disais les choses. C'est vrai quoi, les femmes n'avaient-elles pas le droit d'ouvrir leur gueule ? Bon, peut être pas vraiment comme ça. Mais j'étais pas d'ici moi, j'avais franchement pas envie de passer le reste de mes jours à faire cuisine, vaiselle, ménage, broderie, jouer de la harpe, lire et caresser son chat... admettons que je n'ai pas dit cette dernière chose, le reste me paraissais quand même proprement mortel. J'avais passé ma vie à bouger, faire des conneries, et même si ça m'avait foutu dans la merde, cette vie là me semblait plus palpitante que... la broderie, le ménage, etc... !

« Un peu tout ce que vous voulez. »

J'avais presque faillit oublier sa présence à lui, voire même désespérer une réponse de sa part. Mais visiblement, mon manque de subtilité naturel n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Tant mieux pour lui. Et pour moi... oh puis pourquoi je me prenais la tête...

« C'est coo... bien ça !

-Je vous emmène à la salle à manger.

-Supe... (il fallait vraiment que j'arrête avec le langage moderne moi...) parfait !

-Vous allez bien ? »

Il m'interrogea du regard, curieux de savoir pourquoi je m'excitais sur chacune de mes phrases. J'en conviens, je devais avoir l'air particulièrement idiote.

« Très bien. Faite pas attention, ça m'arrive souvent.

-Vous êtes une femme étrange. »

Et Bim ! Prend toi ça dans les dents, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je devais dire quoi moi ? Parce que franchement, voir des mecs se balader en armure du Moyen Age dégageant des odeurs forte pour la plupart proche de la senteur d'une chèvre. Ce qui n'était absolument pas un compliment. Alors j'osais pas imaginer l'état de leurs dents, leurs cheveux et le reste. A croire qu'ils vivaient comme des porcs. Ou alors je me faisais une fixette là dessus. Parce qu'à mieux regarder, ce cher Lancelot n'avait pas réellement une tête de pouilleux et hormis les habits un peu (trop) moyennageux, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. À quelques détails près s'entend.

« Je sens que vous êtes pas le dernier à me le dire. »

J'avoue que je m'étais absolument pas attendu à être emmené dans les cuisines à manger avec les domestiques. Au final, je ne savais pas vraiment comment Arthur et ses hommes me considéraient. Puis me revint en tête que j'étais désormais, à leurs yeux, au service de Galahad. On remercie bien fort le parfait chevalier qui risquait de se prendre une claque la prochaine fois que je le croisais. Comment ça je lui devais une fière chandelle ? Mais pas du tout ! Quoiqu'un peu... enfin manger avec les domestique quoi ! Lancez moi la bouffe par terre tant qu'à faire, qu'on envoi le pire maintenant, je serais pas surprise la prochaine fois. C'était quand même bien une époque de merde... et puis c'était quoi se paradoxe d'avoir l'autorisation de manger ce que je voulais, mais dans un endroit où tout semblait être le contraire.

« Je vous laisse, débrouillez vous avec Sedna. A plus tard Tess. »

Kikekoi ?! Kékispass ? Oh le sale lâcheur ! Avec un sourire qu'il se casse en plus ! De quoi donne envie d'offrir des claques tient ! Alors comme ça on me lâche, l'air de rien, me donnant un nom d'une nana que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Sont franchement mignon... ah j'avais envie de crier, de m'énerver, mais j'avais sans doute trop fin et une certaine flemme pour ne pas le faire.

« Heu excusez moi... »

Je faisais volte face pour regarder une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que moi, l'air timide et mal à l'aise en me regardant. Assez irrité, je demandais avec le ton de la plus mal aimable des poissonnières :

« Quoi ?!

-C'est que... vous pourriez me rendre mon couteau de cuisine ?... »

Elle pinça les lèvres, encore plus rouge que les cinq secondes d'avant. Je regardais dans ma main...

« Oh fait chier... »

* * *

><p><strong>*siffle* Hum, comment ça j'ai mis du temps à poster ? Pas du tout ! Bon, si... un peu... mais j'étais occupé (sans rire...) !<strong>

***se met à genoux* PARDOOOOOOOOON ! Non franchement j'ai eu une sacrée perte d'inspiration (et j'ai peur que ça recommence) et un vrai manque de temps. Ou plutôt, du temps mais pas la motivation pour m'y mettre. Mais je suis retombé sur mes chapitres passé et je me suis dit, non je peux pas laisser ça comme ça. J'aime vraiment cette histoire et ça m'embêterais de l'abandonner sur ce chemin alors qu'elle a à peine commencé.  
><strong>

**Bref, après ce joli petit speech *pleure* j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, ne vous déçoit pas trop. Bon, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, voir même que dalle, mais c'est l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau perso qui j'espère, si je continue, va se révéler intéressant. Si je m'y met franchement, l'action ne saurait tarder, surement prochain chapitre, ou celui encore après. Et pareil, on verra un peu plus nos chevaliers sexy en amure et biscotos sortis à l'air *sort*  
><strong>

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse, et j'essaie au mieux de poster, sans rien vous promettre comme toujours, même si j'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner .  
><strong>

**Bisouille !  
><strong>

**Ps : ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos review super gentil qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Petite réponse groupé donc : ma cleptomane, à l'inverse de Judy (mon précédent perso) ne va pas mourir (techniquement) même si elle va pas se soigner tout de suite. Vive le vol de Tristan, ça n'en est que plus drôle :3 Et je suis contente aussi que Tess vous plaise et qu'elle ne ressemble pas aux autres héroïnes, c'était le but remarque ^^  
><strong>

**Voilà ! Vous n'aime !  
><strong>


End file.
